Simmer
by shinyfairylights
Summary: A year after the events in 'Endgame', Asami finds herself on a somewhat forced vacation to the Fire Nation with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is all from my headcanon. Anything that happens after season 1 of LoK is pure speculation at this point, and I'm joining in on that speculation!_

_Asami has turned into a fantastic character, and though he wasn't in the show but mere minutes, General Iroh seemed pretty badass. So this is my attempt at a pairing between the two of them._

_Please enjoy! Don't hesitate to give me any crit on the writing. I welcome all comments!_

* * *

Snap judgments have always been a part of her life. No matter how much she told herself to ignore them, to try to correct people or even prove them wrong, they still irk her to no end.

At the moment, she could feel her eye twitch as the man in front of her studied the warehouse. He'd been wary since she met with him, asking for the 'boss' and dropping his jaw when an eighteen year old girl held out her hand in greeting. Since that moment, he'd been nothing but slightly condescending to her, lamenting her father's fall to the 'dark side', as he phrased it, and she was just about to toss him out if he made one more snide comment.

"So..." his voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder at her and she struggled to bring the calm mask back over her features. "I think we can work out a deal here. Hiroshi wasn't much for taking too many risks, but having fresh eyes on this thing might be the trick that will get it off the ground."

This surprised Asami and she blinked at the man for a moment before she smiled, the very act of it feeling foreign on her lips as she shook hands with him to seal the deal.

Since the end of The Equalists battles, she'd been absorbed in Future Industries. It'd been a little over a year and she was just starting to look into new ventures for the company. Not only had she been close to her father, but she knew just how to run the business she'd inherited. Sometimes she felt a little bit out of her element, but she chalked that up to age. If she ever needed advice, it was only a boat ride away on Air Temple Island, so it didn't worry her too much.

The first thing she'd done when the paperwork was settled was tear down the Sato mansion. It was full of memories, tarnished by her father's betrayal, and even though at the time it seemed impulsive she was glad she did it. She donated the land to Republic City, to do what they wished with it. The council decided to build another health center that catered to Benders and non-benders alike. It was a place that had Healers from the Water Tribes, but it's also becoming the birthplace to new medical advancements. It was a nice feeling to be able to be a part of something like that.

After that, her days were spent mostly at the warehouse where the Satomobiles were made. There was a lot of reorganizing to do before she could really step up to the plate with Future Industries.

Free time wasn't a luxury she could really afford herself, but when she had it she was usually at Air Temple Island. It felt more like home than anywhere else, and there was always someone around so she was rarely alone. If the kids weren't trailing behind her, asking questions or telling stories, she was helping Pema with baby Rohan or talking to Tenzin.

She found herself enjoying the Air Nomads way of life more than she thought she would. After years of being the princess of industry, she found the quiet contentment of the Air Temple just what she needed. Asami Sato had enough excitement to last her a few more years.

* * *

The anniversary of when Avatar Aang ended the Hundred Year War was coming up in a few weeks, and the temple was in a flurry like Asami had never seen. Republic City held a huge celebration each year, the streets filled with laughter and drinking for three days straight. This year was expected to be the largest yet, with the defeat of Amon fresh on everyone's mind. Asami wasn't really looking forward to it. She hadn't been in much of a partying mood for a while now.

As she wandered around, Asami found that the activity that had everyone in a tizzy involved some packing. Curious, she set out to find Pema, which turned out to be pretty easy. Meelo was tugging on her robe, throwing her question after question as she changed Rohan's diaper.

"When are we going?"

"Soon, sweetie."

"Is everything on fire down there?"

"Well, they have a few torches..."

"Does it ever snow there?"

Shaking her head, Pema finished up with her fourth born's diaper, picking him up and planting him on her hip as she answered Meelo. "That's really a question you'll have to ask once you get there."

Meelo opened his mouth, presumably to ask another question, when Asami finally decided to announce her presence with a light knock on the doorframe. Meelo was immediately distracted, throwing himself into the air and landing perfectly in Asami's arms. This had long since stopped surprising her. It was amazing how quickly she fell into a routine with Tenzin's family, but she found she liked it.

"Asami." Pema smiled at her as she adjusted the child at her hip, smiling at the girl. "We were wondering when you'd come by! You've been really busy lately, haven't you?"

Asami nodded, letting Meelo down on the floor. He was getting to be too heavy to carry, and he always seemed to be attached to her when she was on Air Temple Island. Not that she minded - she thought he was adorable.

"It's been crazy down at the warehouse. All additions I had planned are complete, and I'm starting to work out a few deals with some partners. It's more time consuming than I thought."

"I guess that's how it is when you own the most industrious company in Republic City," Pema eased by Asami, nodding her head in a 'come with me' motion as they walked down the hallway. Meelo held on to Asami's jacket, happily following along as the women spoke.

"I do think you need to take some time off, though." Pema's statement didn't come as a surprise - she'd been saying such for a few weeks now. Asami knew it wasn't healthy to be so consumed with Future Industries like she was, spending hours and days there with little sleep and little to eat. At one point, she'd gotten so gaunt Pema had forced her way into the warehouse, the children happily tagging along, and demanded that Asami go to a restaurant with them so she could make sure the girl ate something.

"Maybe soon. Things aren't as hectic now, and I'm sure I could take a day off without anything going amiss."

"I mean more time than that," Pema gave Asami an exasperated look as they left the house, walking toward the training field. "I know! You should come with us for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?" This sounded like far too long for Asami's taste, but she didn't want to shoot the idea down too soon. "I don't know if I could leave _that_ long. Where are you going?"

"The Fire Nation!" This was Ikki, her hands cupped over her mouth as she called out the answer from a few feet away. "Uncle Bumi's down there, and Grangran is gonna be there, too!"

Raising her eyebrows, Asami looked over at Pema as Meelo raced forward to tackle his sister. "It's true. Kya will be there with her family as well, and we thought we'd make a family reunion out of the anniversary. You should come with us!"

This made Asami a tiny bit uncomfortable - she considered Tenzin's family her own at this point, but she knew she wasn't actually related to them. She didn't want to be invited out of pity, even if they were so kind hearted. "I don't want to be a burden," she said, looking away as she fidgeted with her fingers. "And I don't think I could actually get away that long..."

A familiar howl caught her attention, and when they finally reached the training area she could see the kids were not alone. Three achingly familiar faces were down there, laughing and joking around as they practiced. Korra, Mako and Bolin had been to the Northern Water Tribe, taking care of some Avatar business, and they'd been gone for four months. They invited Asami to come along (Actually, they'd insisted. Incessantly), but she honestly just couldn't get away. Asami also felt that some time to herself would be a good thing.

Naga saw her first, and her eyes widened in excitement. _Oh no_.

"Naga, dont-!" Asami put her hands up to protect her face as soon as the polar-bear dog started bounding in her direction. Her sentence was interrupted as Naga took a leap and landed on her, knocking her to the ground and licking her face. Laughing, Asami pushed Naga's_ very_ large head away so she could sit up, scratching behind Naga's ear as she smiled. Pabu, who had been on Naga's back, proceeded to speed down Naga's nose, landing on Asami's shoulder and cuddling up to her cheek.

Tears filled Asami's eyes, catching her off guard. When she could hear her friend's calls she surreptitiously wiped them away, smiling brightly as Bolin finally reached her. He pulled her off the ground with little effort, engulfing her in a huge hug that was shortly joined by both Korra and Mako. For one second, everything clicked into place: she was home and she closed her eyes as she took just one moment to breathe it in.

* * *

After catching up with the trio ("Man, the North is _super _cold," had been Bolin's observation), she found herself on the receiving end of three expectant looks.

"Is something up?" She asked, knowing exactly why she was getting this look. They'd learned about her hesitance when it came to taking a vacation, and considering that everyone was going, including them, it seemed only natural she would go, too.

"Asami, we really want you to go with us." This was from Korra, who was giving her a pleading look. Since the fighting with the Equalists, they'd grown closer than before. Korra had confessed that her feelings for Mako had kept her from reaching out to Asami, and had apologized. Asami herself didn't see it as too big of a deal after everything had happened, and she knew Korra didn't have many friends her age growing up, so mistakes were bound to happen.

With a sigh, Asami leaned against the railing they were standing near, crossing her arms over her chest. It's not that she didn't want to go, but she didn't think it seemed very feasible. It was hard to stay realistic when all she wanted to do was throw away all her troubles for a week and run off with the people she loved most. Over the course of the year, though, she'd learned that life didn't always allow for such things.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, three equally eager faces watching her as she warred with herself. Bolin seemed to decide for her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her after him, Mako and Korra following along.

"Let's go to the warehouse and see if anyone will cover you while you're gone."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Bolin." Asami was trying to tug her hand free, but she knew it was a losing battle. Earthbenders were notoriously stubborn, and she knew she wouldn't be able to break her friend's grip. "I mean, what if something happens while I'm gone?"

Korra and Mako exchanged a look, one Asami could see from the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at the pair. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Mako said lightly, stretching his arms over his head in a mock nonchalant movement he did when he was caught and knew it. "Just seems like you don't really want to be around us anymore."

His words sunk in, and Asami looked closer at each of her friend's faces. Though eager, they all seemed a little hesitant. As if she made them more unsure than usual, like she'd changed.

Maybe she had changed. More than she'd thought. Pema's words came back to her, and Asami sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear as they reached one of the boats docked on the island. "It's not that at all, I promise. I missed you guys a lot."

"Then come with us!" Pabu chirped in agreement from Mako's shoulder, and Asami had one more small, silent war inside herself before she gave up.

"Okay. Let's see what we can do, and I'll go."

* * *

Convincing the manager, Keto, to watch over everything for her was easier than she thought. The woman was logical, no nonsense, and had been in Asami's life for years. She'd been Hiroshi's personal assistant, and knew the ins and outs of Future Industries. So when Asami had explained the spontaneous vacation, she'd expected a glare or a stern lecture on not being flighty and taking care of her duties at home. So she was shocked when Keto threw her hands up in the air with a loud "_Finally_."

Keto had the same opinion as everyone else, it seemed - Asami needed a vacation, to unwind and just relax for a bit. At eighteen, she was running a veritable empire and it was too much for just one set of shoulders. A pair of young shoulders, at that.

Within a few hours, Asami found herself packed up and ready to go to the Fire Nation. A trip she was excited and nervous for. She'd never actually been to the capital of the Fire Nation, though she knew a great deal about the history. She was a descendent of people from the Fire Nation colonies, and her father had hired the best tutors to teach his little girl about her ancestry. He didn't just stop there - Asami had extensive knowledge on the other areas of the world, immersed in Earth Kingdom customs and Water Tribe history. She knew all traditional dances from each area, and could talk politics with anyone from anywhere.

It helped her feel well-rounded, and the thought about her education actually had her quiet for most of the trip to Air Temple Island. She knew it wasn't common to be educated in all the areas of the world, and that seemed to be such a shame. Filing the thought away for later, she looked up from the water as the boat docked, pushing herself away from the railing to see a group of her favorite people, looking up at her with excited smiles on their faces. For a split second, she felt like she did when she was little and would barrel into her mother's arms – warmth enveloped her, and her answering smile was wide and pleased as she walked down the ramp to join the people she now considered her family.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the Fire Nation was _interesting_, to say the least. They were actually going by boat, but Tenzin had brought his sky bison along with them. Asami assumed it was for practical purposes – surely having the bison around on long trips made it easier to travel in unfamiliar areas – but Bolin insisted it was because Tenzin had a warm, squishy spot in his heart for Oogie.

Watching the bison lay on the deck, sunning himself, as the airbender kids laughed and played around him, Asami thought Bolin was probably right. Oogie was as much family as anyone else. As much as Asami, even.

Most of the time traveling was spent relaxing, telling stories and taking turns cleaning up dinner. Every night, Pema insisted on brushing Asami's hair, trying out new braids and styles as she talked to her and Korra about her own teen years in Republic City. Ikki was usually there, propped on someone's lap, as she shot questions at her mother in a rapid fire pace.

After two days travel, the first islands of the Fire Nation were in sight, and the excitement on the boat was obvious. The kids were more exuberant than usual and even Mako was goofing off with Bolin. More often than not, Mako had his little brother in a headlock, chuckling as Bolin flailed and tried to throw his brother off.

Asami looked over at Korra, who was standing beside her at the railing. Asami tilted her head, trying to see Korra's face better – she was being more quiet than usual. "Are you nervous, Korra?"

"No," Korra said a little _too_ quickly, and then shook her head. "Yes. I mean, kind of." Korra brought her hands up to rest on the rail, and Asami could see her fingers tighten around the metal. "I guess I'm just a little rusty on my royal manners."

"…your _what_?"

"You know! Greeting people properly, bowing but not bowing _too_ low, what I can and can't talk about."

Asami, amused, patted her friend on the shoulder. "Korra, you're the Avatar. I think just being polite will be good enough, don't you?" It was unusual for Korra to seem uncertain, but it was only after the Equalists were neutralized that she had to start with the political part of her Avatar training.

The Avatar was a symbol, a manifestation of all the elements bringing harmony and balance in one person. It was part of Korra's job to visit all the capitals, to meet with the leaders and make sure they were all on the same page. There wasn't much in the way of strife between the nations at this point, but she still had to get out there and let people know their Avatar was there for them.

Korra thought on what Asami said for a moment, nodding firmly before smiling at her friend. "You're right. I guess being polite is the best thing to do."

"Right. Just be sure to say you're sorry if you end up blowing up a few things."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I'm just going off your history," Asami teased, then leaned forward a bit to get a better look at their destination. "Come on; let's find out what the plan is."

With that, she led Korra to the bow of the ship, the Avatar mumbling behind her that it was _obviously_ not her fault that destruction just seemed to trail after her like a pesky shadow.

* * *

The docks were crowded with United Forces ships. People milled around the boats, hauling off cargo and mingling together. There was an air of laziness about, the holiday making everyone feel a little more relaxed than usual.

As their boat docked, Asami could see a familiar figure standing near their ramp, talking to a couple of people before looking up at their ship, shielding his eyes from the sun. For a moment, Asami just blinked down at General Iroh before lifting her hand in greeting. She smiled down at him as he waved back, and she turned away to call her friends over.

"Guys, look. It's General Iroh!"

Bolin was the first to reach her, pushing himself into the air a bit with one hand on her shoulder and the other on the railing. When he spotted the General he started to wave wildly as Korra and Mako joined them. None of them really had a chance to talk much with the young General, but they each admired him in their own way. It was hard not to - not only was he a strong warrior, but he was a fantastic leader.

Jinora had followed the group, pulling herself up to lean over the railing with them. Once she spotted the General she sighed, her elbow coming up to prop on the cold metal as her chin rested in her hand.

"He's so cute," the girl said, a little dreamily. Korra looked down at her, then back to the General who had since gone back to the conversation he'd been having. Tilting her head, Korra narrowed her eyes as she studied him from afar.

"You know, he is kind of cute, isn't he?"

"I don't think _cute _is really accurate."

Asami's statement was met with two pairs of curious stares, and she rushed to add more to what she was saying. "I mean, 'cute' is what you call kids, or teenagers, right?"

Turning her attention back down to the man, she mulled over what _would _be the right thing to say. After a few moments, the silence from her friends caught her attention and she turned to face them. Bolin and Mako had been listening, and were watching her with expressions of growing understanding. She could practically see the light bulbs going off inside their minds.

Korra and Jinora had similar expressions, with Korra giving Asami a sly smile.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You like him!"

"Of course I do, he helped us, remember?"

"No, no. _Like_ like. You want to...what was it people do in love stories, Jinora?"

The airbender's eyes started to gleam and Asami tried not to wince as the girl rushed into a story. "Lots of things! Like when that Water Tribe princess who was engaged to someone but fell in love with another. So she turned into the moon!"

Asami opened her mouth to deny any _like _like feelings when Jinora's story sank in and she gave the girl a confused look. "Wait. Wasn't that what happened to Princess Yue?"

"Yes! She fell in love with Great Uncle Sokka! So romantic."

Korra planted her hands on her hips, a teasing smirk on her face. "See, Asami. Now all you have to do is turn into the moon to confess your love, and you're set!"

Making a face at her friend, she turned to find Bolin and Mako with identical contemplative expressions. Glaring at them, she jabbed a finger in their direction. "Don't either one of you start."

Bolin held up his hands a placating manner, smiling at Asami. "Hey, I don't have a problem with it! Couldn't have picked a better guy for you, Asami."

Her jaw dropped as Korra snorted. Jinora giggled, skipping away toward her family as Bolin wrapped an arm over Asami's shoulders in a show of companionship. "I mean, you can't get much better than royalty, am I right?"

Grasping for straws, she gave Mako a pleading look. He scratched his chin, refusing to meet her eyes. "I guess I can't be anything but happy for you." He nodded, walking over to Asami and placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Gotta say, I approve."

Hoping to end this ridiculous discussion, Asami stepped out from under Bolin's arm, turning around to face the trio with a stern look on her face. "Stop acting like I'm engaged to him. I barely know the man, and besides we're here for a vacation, remember? Fun and family, right? Let's do that."

Before they could speak, she spun around on her heel, stalking toward Tenzin and his family. By the time she'd reached them some of the dock workers were starting to board the boat, carrying some of their items off. Ikki clapped her hands when she saw Asami approach, spinning into a twirl that threw her in the air a few feet and she landed in front of the teen, smiling up at her.

"Jinora said you love General Iroh!"

Asami cringed as she could hear her friends start to laugh behind her, sighing as she put her hands on Ikki's shoulders, guiding the child back to her family. "Jinora's mistaken. I don't know General Iroh that well and I'm not in _love_ with him."

"Mom said you would have cute babies!"

Asami looked up to meet Pema's amused glance, shaking her head. "Well, I won't be having any babies for a long time, so let's just not get in to it. " With that, she patted the girl on the back to shoo her toward her family.

For a moment, Asami stood still, letting the sounds of the people surround her. She hadn't realized just how alone she felt until that moment. The simple act of a child returning to her family was enough to remind her of that fact. Inhaling deep through her nose, she shook herself out of the momentary slump. There was no sense in feeling so sad when she was there with the express purpose to let loose and have fun.

"Let's go!" This came from Bolin, who had reached her and jerked a thumb toward the ramp. "So much to see and so little time, you know how it goes."

This surprised her into a laugh, and she nodded, following her friends and pseudo family down to the docks and officially into the Fire Nation capital.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:**_ For Zuko's daughter, I used the named Ursa. It makes sense to me, that he would name his daughter after his mother. When her name is announced, I'm sure I'll go back and make changes but until then it's Fire Lord Ursa here. :) I'm giving Iroh an older sister who is married with three children. Headcanon is fun, isn't it?_

_Also, this chapter is extra-long to make up for the time between my last post. I hope you enjoy! All of your reviews are sweet, and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you._

_Apologies if you receive multiple emails about this chapter - the site is being a little wonky today._

* * *

Asami had always been privileged – by the time she was born, her father had been well on his way to building his warehouse, his Satomobiles selling out quicker than he could create them. She'd never known what it was like to live on the streets, or to be tucked away in the cold Southern arctic, hidden from the world. Asami Sato knew her way around parties, knew the right things to say to the right people. That was just the kind of life she'd always lived.

It still didn't fully prepare her for meeting Fire Nation royalty.

Where she expected formality, stiffness and a lot of bowing, there was hugging. At first, Asami felt a little awkward walking up the palace steps, trying hard not to gawk. Her home (_not her home anymore_) had been just as grandiose, but that still didn't take away just how old the palace felt to her. Those walls had seen battles, celebrations and sadness. It was a lot to take in.

Once they'd actually reached the front door of the main building, they were faced with the royal family themselves. General Iroh had led their little group, stepping forward to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. That was when Ikki let out a loud squeal and barreled into the Fire Lord, giving the woman a tight hug around her knees.

That seemingly broke the dam, and there was a lot of laughing, hugging, and comments on Tenzin's beard. Asami held back a laugh as the man crossed his arms, looking a tad grumpy when Fire Lord Ursa tugged on it, grinning up at him.

"I just have to know how you get it to stick out like that. Your father's wasn't like this at all."

"I think he gets it from his mother's side," was Pema's amused comment. Korra had snickered at the exchange, which brought Fire Lord Ursa's attention to the young avatar. Walking over, the woman put her hands on Korra's shoulders, her eyes narrowed and searching the young girl's face. Korra started to fidget a little under the intense stare before the woman's face broke out into a wide smile.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Avatar Korra. I hear you've been up to a lot in Republic City recently. You'll have to tell me all about it."

The Fire Lord's words made Korra's tense shoulders relax, and she grinned up at the woman. "It _has_ been pretty crazy..."

After that, the introductions were done as they walked through the palace halls. A few times Mako had to dig a sharp elbow into his brother's ribs, shushing him every time Bolin would gasp or let out a sharp 'Wow' at some of the decadence. It was hard to keep a straight face, but Asami managed.

Actually, she'd been so distracted by Bolin's reactions and his brother's silent reprimands that she didn't realize her name had been mentioned until she heard Meelo speak. "_That _is my future wife."

Raising her eyebrows, she looked down at the boy, who was giving her a gap toothed grin, then slowly she looked up to meet the eyes of everyone else. Slightly startled, she floundered silently before a polite smile formed on her lips, the one reserved for strangers that commanded respect. Pema smiled, ushering her son to one of the rooms ahead. Apparently they'd reached the guest wing of the palace, silent servants opening the doors to their assigned rooms.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was a little distracted," Asami admitted, resisting the urge to tug on a strand of hair. It was a nervous habit of hers, ingrained in her since she was young. Fire Lord Ursa nodded, her expression smooth as she spoke to Asami. "Understandable. Those two are a little distracting, aren't they?" Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the brothers, her mouth curving into a smile as Mako and Bolin both flushed, muttering apologies.

"Actually, I've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss. Sato." The woman drew closer, the rest of their group stopping at Pema and Tenzin's room to admire it before moving forward. "From what I understand, you're looking to expand, correct?"

Asami nodded, giving the Fire Lord a curious look. It was true - her father only had Satomobiles built in Republic City, and Asami figured they could have warehouses in other large cities as time went on. It only made sense, and would make the vehicles more accessible for people who lived so far from Republic City that shipping them would cost more than the Satomobile itself. How the word got out all the way to the Fire Nation baffled her, though.

Her confusion was quickly cleared up as General Iroh stepped up next to his mother, giving Asami a half smile. She felt her back automatically straighten at his presence. "You'll have to forgive me if you were trying to keep it quiet a little longer. Rumors were running rampant in the city, and my mother's been somewhat anxious to have one of your factories here. I suspect she wants a Satomobile in each color."

Asami laughed, watching Ursa pat her son on the arm with a mixed expression of affection and exasperation. "Please, I was trying to ease her into the idea of talking business. It's all about subtlety, Iroh." Fire Lord Ursa dropped the subject, though, squeezing a hand on Asami's arm as she declared the time for business was later.

There was apparently a party to get ready for.

* * *

It had taken Asami a few minutes to absorb just how beautiful her room was. It was huge, much larger than the room she'd grown up in. There were varying shades of red and gold, simple tapestries of dragons hung on the walls. It was tasteful and elegant, something she could appreciate.

Once she started to unpack, there was a knock on her room. Swiftly walking over, she opened it to find Bolin, who immediately peeked into her room.

"This place is _nice_," he said, walking past her as she stepped back to let him inside. "I wanted to see what everyone's room looks like. They're all a little different." He went over to her bed, giving it a test bounce before perching on the edge.

"It is, but that's kind of expected, right?" She smiled at him as she went back to her luggage, pulling out some of the items. As usual, she'd over packed, but this time it worked in her favor. They hadn't known there would be a party once they got there, one that included nobility from the Fire Nation. Once word of the Avatar's upcoming visit had reached the population, there had been a demand to introduce her properly. Thankfully, Asami had a few gowns tucked inside one of her nicer suitcases, and she pulled one out, shaking it slightly to get rid of any wrinkles.

"True," Bolin mumbled as he watched her. He was quiet as she started hanging up clothes, which was unusual for her friend. She looked over her shoulder to find him looking at the ground, his brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, I don't know." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, still looking at the floor. "Just not sure what to do here, you know? I mean, I grew up on the streets. Now I'm in a palace. Can't say I ever saw this coming."

Asami turned to fully face him, her hands on her hips as she looked at him. Bolin was confident, able to bounce back from anything, but this seemed to throw him off a bit. She wasn't sure if it was because of the upcoming party, or just the fact he had to mingle with nobility. He wasn't exactly experienced with that type of situation.

Abandoning her chore, Asami walked over and sat beside her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if you're worried about how to act it's okay. Korra is, too. Nobody expects you guys to get everything right. There are a lot of rules with this kind of society, but they aren't as strict as they used to be. Trust me, compared to how it was seventy years ago it'll be a breeze."

Bolin nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're right. I guess I could just stand in a corner and be silent, if anything."

"I don't think you'll have to do that, Bolin."

"Well, maybe I could give an earthbending demonstration!" This energized Bolin and he hopped off the bed, landing in a horse stance in front of her. "I could show them all kinds of moves!"

Asami laughed as he pantomimed exaggerated earthbending stances, his eyes crossed and a goofy grin on his face. "Maybe you should save that for another day."

"Yeah, good idea." He dropped his hands, shaking his head. "Don't want to destroy the place without being here at _least_ twenty four hours, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Actually, I came here to ask you something." Bolin gave her a sheepish grin as he continued. "Can you, ah, help me get ready? I don't really have clothes that would fit in at a royal celebration like this, and you're the only person I know who could help. A few servants gave me some things, but I'm pretty clueless about this stuff."

"Sure I will, Bolin."

"Sweet! Oh, and I told Mako and Korra you'd help and they'll be here in a few..." he was interrupted by a knock, then a loud sound as Korra burst through the door, followed by her boyfriend who only shook his head.

"Okay, give me a crash course on this stuff." Korra flopped on the bed beside Asami, covering her eyes with her hands. "I can't have people dress me, it's too _weird_. And I heard Ambassador Zuko is going to be here, too, and that will be-"

"Weird?" Was Bolin's suggestion.

"Awkward?" Was Mako's comment, his eyebrows raised.

"...I don't even know what it will be! I just know I'll be nervous and say something that sounds stupid and I need help." Korra sat up, clasping her hands in front of her as she pleaded with Asami. "Seriously, help a girl out."

"Why don't you just ask Tenzin or Pema?"

"They're busy with the kids, and besides, Tenzin would just lecture me. I need real advice."

Asami looked at her friends, trying not to chuckle at Bolin and Korra's distressed expressions. They just wanted to make a good impression, something she could understand, and with a shrug she pushed herself off the bed, standing up as she tapped her chin.

"First things first, when in doubt always bow..."

* * *

The party started, but not without its share of hitches – thankfully, this was mostly due to the children attending. Fire Lord Ursa had four grandchildren, all from her eldest daughter, and they were just as rambunctious as Tenzin's. After the introductions were made and Korra had been presented to everyone in attendance, Meelo and Ursa's youngest grandchild, Aki, had begun an impromptu game of chase that ended up knocking over Ikki.

For a moment, chaos ensued as parents rushed to grab their children, scolding them softly as Fire Lord Ursa chuckled from her seat. Her father, Ambassador Zuko, was also amused at the display. He was the one little Aki went to after she'd been reprimanded, pouting as she plopped down on her great grandfather's lap.

After the formalities, music started to play and everyone began to mingle. The royal family was busy, either watching their own children or speaking with the nobles in attendance. Tenzin was trying to wrangle Meelo while Pema and Kimiko, Fire Lord Ursa's daughter and mother of Aki, cooed over baby Rohan.

After about two hours socializing, greeting, and forcing herself to smile, Asami needed a break. At one point in her life, being social came naturally to her. The past year, though, had changed her more than she'd expected. Nowadays she was so focused on her work that socializing seemed to drain her just the tiniest bit.

Mentally chalking it up to the trip across the sea, she ducked behind a large group of women, scanning the room quickly for somewhere to recuperate. A door to her left seemed perfect - small and unassuming - so she swept her way to it, pressing her back against the door as she reached for the knob, slipping in and shutting the door before anyone could notice.

Still backing up a bit, Asami sighed in relief. Just a few minutes were all she needed, really. When the backs of her legs hit a table she yelped, whipping around so quickly she managed to spill the pens that had been resting on top of some papers.

Papers that were currently being read.

Asami felt her cheeks heat up as General Iroh glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised in silent question. Asami, who so prided herself on her ability to adapt to any situation quickly, was struck a little speechless. She wasn't a fan of surprises, and coming across Iroh was certainly shocking, to say the least. Slowly, her mind started back up from its period of silence, and she remembered she was in his family's home, going into a room she wasn't invited in.

"Oh, no. I'm _so_ sorry." Taking a few steps back from the desk, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I - I was just trying to..." she trailed off, gesturing weakly at the door. As if this would tell him all he needed to know.

She had another shock when he only smiled, leaning back in his chair. "You just wanted to find somewhere to hide?"

Instinct told her to deny it, to make up an excuse about looking for a bathroom (a habit picked up from Korra, who used it as a catch-all excuse) until she realized she was just too drained to do that. So she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat in a nearby chair.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Why do you think _I'm _in here?"

This wasn't something she'd actually thought about, and she cocked her head to the side as she watched him start to clean up the pens that had spilled. "That's a good question. Why _are_ you in here?"

Iroh paused in his cleaning, throwing her a quick grin that made him seem years younger and made her stomach tighten. "Just wanted somewhere to hide. I can't say I'm exactly in a party mood."

"Really? I thought you'd be used to this sort of thing," Asami said, not realizing until too late that being so informal with a member of the Fire Nation Royal family was a big faux pas. Wincing, she sat up straight in the chair, resisting the urge to smack her forehead. She really must be tired. "I mean, it's -"

"No, don't do that," he interrupted, tucking the pens back into their holder. "You don't have to be so formal with me. I'd rather people feel comfortable. Say what's on your mind, Miss. Sato."

It felt strange, to have someone insist she not be formal when he was calling her 'Miss. Sato'. Like she was a woman in her late thirties, rather than a girl younger than himself. This moment was usually when she would excuse herself and make her way back to her room. Ever since arriving in the Fire Nation, though, she'd been slightly captivated by the man.

This captivation was what spurred her on, rather than taking her leave. "I guess I figured a party would be a welcome break from your duties."

"That would make sense, but you aren't my mother," he rolled his eyes playfully, earning a smile from Asami. "I can't relax and talk to people, I have to get dragged into political discussions or I have to meet the newest young bachelorette she tries to set me up with every time she sees me."

"Oh, I see. So you'd rather sit in here with your-," she leaned forward a bit to see the desk better, the papers obviously schematics for new ship construction. "Building plans than be shown off to the world?" Asami was teasing him without a second though, the habit ingrained to the bone after spending time with her friends. Iroh chuckled, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

"I like to think of it as doing my job. There's not really a lot of time for me to mingle and socialize these days."

"I completely understand."

He nodded, resting his elbows on the table as he looked at her. "Actually, I've been in here for the better part of the hour. I can't say this-" he waved a hand over the plans, "is my area of expertise. Commander Bumi likes to give me a hard time because I take too long going over them."

Tilting her head, Asami pushed herself out of the chair to stand in front of the desk, peering down at the plans. "What are you having trouble with? Maybe I can help."

Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous on her part to offer her assistance, but it was second nature to her. She grew up with drawings, mechanical parts and schematics her whole life, the items taking place of dolls and toys. Not that it bothered her, she liked the knowledge she'd gained, and if she could help someone then why not?

It also didn't hurt that General Iroh was watching her with intense golden eyes. She suddenly felt flushed when he smiled, leaning back so she could get a better look at the papers on the desk.

"If you can translate any of this into a language I can understand, I would be forever in your debt, Miss. Sato."

"Please. Just Asami is fine."

* * *

The passing time didn't register to either of them as they poured over the plans, Asami finally pulling up a chair to rest comfortably on the opposite side of the desk. She was pointing at a strangely placed propeller, her brow scrunched in confusion.

"This doesn't really seem like it'll do much in the way of function," she said, biting her lip as she leaned closer. "It would probably be better to remove it, honestly."

Iroh was nodding, rubbing his chin as he looked down thoughtfully at the drawings. They were so absorbed in their work that they didn't hear the door open, didn't pick up on the footsteps drawing near, nor the presence that proceeded to hover over Asami's shoulder.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Letting out a yelp, Asami felt her heart stop, then immediately start up again in a fast staccato beat. Pema gave the girl a knowing glance, shifting a sleepy Meelo to her other hip as she spoke.

"We were starting to worry about you two. Everyone's about to go to retire for the night." Pema looked like she was suppressing a smile as she looked at Iroh. "Your mother seems a little frantic. It seems she had a few people she wanted to introduce you to."

Instead of looking worried, Iroh leaned back in his chair, giving Asami a look as if to say '_See, I told you_'. Asami had to stifle her laughter, finally standing up and brushing off her dress. It suddenly hit her that she had more fun locked up in this office with the General, going over ship building plans, than she had mingling. She filed that away to think about later – her mind had stuttered to a stop when Iroh met her eyes, searching her face for…_something_. She didn't know what.

Pema cleared her throat, and Asami blinked, realizing that she had been blatantly staring at the General. Laughing a little to herself, she held her hands in front of her in a custom Fire Nation gesture, bowing at her waist to him.

"It's been a pleasure, General Iroh."

Smiling at her, he pushed himself out of his own chair, gesturing to the door. "Please. Allow me to escort you both to the guest wing."

"Oh no, you don't have to trouble yourself, really-"

"That would be great!" Pema's cheerful interruption had startled Asami, and she shot the woman a half glare. She knew exactly what Pema was doing, and a small, stubborn corner of her mind insisted that she could make it just fine to her room on her own.

"Well, I should really go out there and say good night properly to everyone before I leave." Asami explained as they all walked to the door, Pema giving her a sly look. Ignoring it, she gave Iroh a bright smile. "If you ever want someone to translate schematics for you again, you know where to find me."

"I do, indeed." He surprised her by grasping her hand gently, bringing it up so he could brush his lips against her knuckles softly. It was a whisper of a touch, but she felt warmth spread from her hand down her arm. His eyes never left hers, and she suddenly found herself breathless in a way she'd never been before.

The spell was broken when he let go of her hand, gesturing at the door. She quickly left the room, trying to walk as dignified as possible but still throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to see if he was watching her.

He was.


End file.
